Trust
by Dracona Mortis
Summary: Everyone has secrets. And each person trusts someone with their secret. (Merely a cutesy oneshot drabble concerning Isaac and Ellie. Fairly short.)


**A/N: So I had an idea that's been fermenting for some time in this twisted head of mine. I thought: How adorable would it be for Isaac to have cat ears and a cat tail? And so this fanfic was born. Enjoy!**

Now, everyone had their fair share of secrets. Even the most honest of men had some dirty little thing about them tucked away. Or, in his case, some adorable thing. Isaac was an honest guy just trying to get through a crazy ass place. His head itched again, the helmet once again being infuriating.

Finally he sighed, and looked around the bloody corridor. It opened up into a trashed room that seemed like a smallish cafeteria, which he stopped in. Numerous bodies, and body parts, were strewn _everywhere. _Even in the kitchen sink! The whole place was deserted, because everyone was either dead or about to die while trying to get to a safe place.

Isaac sat down, letting his helmet unassemble itself and pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat. Or drink. In fact, the whole reason he was still standing was probably he was high on medpacks and adrenaline. Like, high in the sense of on the borderline of having a freaking seizure and/or mental breakdown from an overdose of a cocktail of meds.

The engineer assessed the room, and saw a flickering hope for sustenance. He literally leaped out of his chair, jumping over various tables and bodies, before almost slamming into the vending machines that caught his eye. But then he realized: He had no money. For a moment, he was so desperate for food, he forgot it was basically an apocalypse on the station. Then he remembered that fact, and then went about deconstructing the machine.

He needed spare parts anyways.

In about ten minutes, he had the front off, and was taking all he could. He even took the pretzels, which he despised. The next ten minutes were him chugging down water and eating the liberated food, making sure that he was still able to defend himself against Necromorphs.

Finally, he was sated, at least for the time being. He exhaled deeply, and lean back for a moment before he opened his eyes to look around. _No one there... No one anywhere... _He gave a small grin.

Ellie sped down the corridors, tracking Isaac's signal the best she could. He hadn't come back after he said he would scout ahead, friggin' bastard. It had been around thirty minutes, so finally she got Stross up and went after the engineer.

She arrived in the room Isaac had stopped in, and when she saw the man, she felt anger and annoyance. Then her jaw dropped at what was on top of his head, staring in disbelief along with Stross.

Isaac turned slightly, and when seeing his two companions, his mood, which could be called good for what was happening around him, was ruined. Ellie was staring at Isaac, an eyebrow quirked. She walked up towards him, and pointed at his head.

"Isaac, now is not the time to play dress up!" He blinked, knowing she was referring to the pair of cat ears poking out from his hair.

"Well this is unexpected." It was Ellie's turn to blink.

"No shit! I didn't peg you for the furry type, Isaac." His eyebrows furrowed slightly, one of the ears flicking in annoyance, Ellie momentarily distracted by the movement. She _could've_ sworn they were fake...

"I'm not a furry. I was born with these, I'll have you know!" He crossed his arms, having a slightly immature moment. She ruined his good mood, damnit! Do you know the last time he had one of those!? Neither does he!

Ellie blinked, and then saw something. It was...

A cat tail... Moving slightly..

Ellie lost it, and fell onto a chair, then onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Isaac blinked, then looked at the offender of her laughing seizure. He put on his pouty face again, hugging the fluffy tail.

"What?!"

"Y.. Ohmygod... Ohmygod.. You... You have a... Aw god... Awwwww god..." She had to lift herself up, and then flicked away a tear.

"You have a fuckin' tail!" She burst out laughing again, this time catching herself in the chair. Isaac's ears splayed back, similar to an angry cat.

"It's completely nor...mal..." He trails off, thinking of what he was saying while Ellie rolled onto the floor. Stross was sitting in a chair, trying not to laugh. Isaac sighed.

When finally finished with her convulsing caused by laughter, she stared at Isaac's ears, scrutinizing them. Then she pinched the tips between two fingers, and felt them. The engineer shifted uncomfortably while the woman got on her tippy toes to feel the velvet ears.

"Erm..." Ellie stopped, and then looked at his tail, oblivious to Isaac's personal bubble at the moment. She got behind him, snatched the end of his rather long tail with her hand, and pulled. Hard.

Isaac yelped and jumped away, turning around while doing so. His tail poofed up, making him look even more hilarious.

"Don't do that!" He regretted ever seeing if his adorable mutations were alright.

"But it's funny!" Isaac sighed, and after a moment, Ellie thought of something.

"How do you hide them? The ears, I mean." Isaac blinked, and then a moment later they disappeared. Ellie gaped, and rushed up to him, searching his head for them. The poor man, his personal bubble being invaded _again, _took her wrists in his hands and gently half guided half pushed her into a chair.

Soon the tail and ears were hidden, like they never existed, and Isaac had his helmet back over his head. The trio were walking down a hallway that looked exactly like the rest. Ellie cleared her throat, awkwardly breaking the awkward silence for a very awkward moment before the silence settled back in.

"Now that you guys know, I'm going to have to kill you. This shit is _classified information._" All three of them stopped, Stross blinking in surprise and Ellie gaping at Isaac. He gave them a chuckle, and continued onward.

"Just kidding." Then he suddenly spun on them, and held his plasma cutter in a threatening way.

"But seriously, tell anyone and nobody will find your bodies." The man had time to think of ways to murder people, both on The Sprawl, The Ishimura, and his rebellious teen years. Ellie walked slightly behind Isaac, and Stross in the far back.

"Isaac."

"Hm?"

"You're adorable." She was right. Although the man was a bit gruff and not to mention his many Marker caused mental problems, he had adorable cat ears and a cat tail. A secret he probably dared not mention to anyone but the closest to him. She smiled slightly. He trusted her with not terribly humiliating him and ruining the impressions he's made on people.

Even more adorable. And it proved to her that she could trust him too. She had a feeling that this would bloom into a strong friendship.

"I am?"

"Yep." Isaac sighed. Should he have trusted her? He had trusted Nicole, and she had almost revealed his secret on many many occasions. So many that he almost had a reflex of facepalming. Right on cue, Ellie clapped him on the shoulder.

"You can trust me."

**A/N: D'aaaw 3. I wanted to provide a cutesy moment in a terrifying and amazing game, as well as just throw random ideas onto this site. I hope you guys enjoyed, tell me if you liked it. Or not. Don't have to. Peace! *Floats out of existence.***


End file.
